绝望流年 Chinese Version of Blank
by MushyJello
Summary: 自从于冬季之战失去了井上后，露琪亚一直照顾着振作不起来的一护。三年后，她开始怀疑，到底留在他的身边这个决定正确么？ 一露 Chinese Version of Blank. Complete :D IchiRuki


This is the original Chinese version of my fanfiction, Blank.

Dedicated to the AMAZING CitrusSunscreen, one of the best writers EVER and the person who seems to have identical opinion towards characters and pairings with me. U

I have asked a friend to post it on the baidu IchiRuki forum, so if you see it there don't worry. Haha. :P

**Disclaimer: i do not own any Bleach characters. Etc.**

* * *

01

抬手至半空，五指微曲。滞留，以一个触摸的手势。

半靠在阳台上，他维持这么一个姿势许久。

只是些微想念，和无法遏制的自责。

身后玻璃门被轻轻推开，他没有转身，只是忽而觉得被人从一个地方抽离了出来。

【又不睡了么？】

【嗯。】他听到从自己的唇齿间发出一个破碎的音节。

【你……】

【露琪亚，你先去睡吧。】他听到了玻璃门重新合上的声音，然后放下有点僵硬了的手，将头埋入双臂中，紧紧抱住自己。

不知道从什么时候开始，他已然习惯了这样的入睡方式。

大概，是冬季大战后吧。

02

存在和价值。

他从未像现在那么怀疑过它们。

甚至想从心底喊出鄙夷的一声可笑。

傍晚回家的路上，他瞥到半空中那只张牙舞爪的非人类，被称之为'虚'的东西，习惯性地摸摸背后，没有刀。

愣了愣，随即明白，那早已经成为过去。

他看着露琪亚毫不犹豫的脱离义骸，那一刻，他忽然觉得她腰间的袖白雪是那么的刺眼。

明晃晃的刺眼。

他在路边等着黑发少女以极快的速度完成任务，然后……回家。

一路寂静。

03

他常常想起一个人，常常想起。

从不间断地，无法克制地……想她。

【黒崎君，黒崎君……】她总是这么唤他，带着乏乏地羞涩。

04

书桌上放着一杯水，透彻的不像是这个复杂世界的产物。

他拿起水杯，视线撇向衣橱，【露琪亚，你睡了么？】

许久，他听到衣橱里传来身子翻动的声音，【……没。】然后衣橱门开了一条缝，他看到纤细瘦小的手指按在衣橱门框上，却没了下一步动作。

【我……】他张了张嘴，最终颓然地选择放弃。何时，他竟已如此不擅长言语。

【我知道你想说什么。】隔着衣橱门，他无法知晓里面的人说这话时是何种神色，然后是一阵长长的沉默，原本不怎么宽敞的房间里顿感压抑。

杯子从他手中戏剧性地滑落，发出无比清澈的碎裂声，同时衣橱的门也唰地一声开大。

互望，凝视。

露琪亚从衣橱里出来，宽大的睡衣仿佛在嘲笑主人如此单薄瘦弱的身子。

灯光下被剥离地如此摇摇欲坠。

【你还是回阳台吧，一护。】露琪亚蹲下开始拾玻璃碎片，不规则的碎裂，无迹可寻。

他也蹲了下去，按住其中一只拾碎片的手，【露琪亚，你可不可以不要这样，可不可以……不要在管我？】

不费力地，她抽出了自己的手，悄悄带走他一丝掌心的温度，很暖。

【不可以。】她头也不抬的回答，语气不带任何妥协。【该离开的时候我自己会走。】

闻言，他站起身，又重重地跌坐在床沿，然后不发一语地看着她收拾玻璃，直到最后拿抹布擦干地面。

他总是感到渴，嗜水的饥渴。

冰凉的液体总能让他浑浊的大脑清醒几分。

露琪亚又一次推门进来，将一杯水放到书桌上，然后回到衣橱。他在床边坐了一会儿，便又回到阳台上。

五指弯曲，伸向半空，以触摸的姿态滞留。他曾经想要以这样一个姿势去触摸一个女孩，在她临死前的那一刻。

半个小时后收回手，抱住自己，然后他知道他可能会入睡。

05

逃离，不负责任地逃离。

从冬季大战尸魂界和虚圈两败俱伤开始。

从他发现其实自己还是不能保护任何人开始。

从他认清自己其实还可笑地被人保护着开始。

……

从她为了救他而死……开始。

【井上。】睡梦中他喃着这个名字。然后仿佛传来了遥远的回音。

【黒崎君……】

【黒崎君……】

【黒崎君……】

……

阳台的玻璃门无声地被推开，露琪亚感觉到透骨的凉意，手掌心贴在玻璃上又迅速收回。

到底，只有一个地方才有真正地，她想要的温度啊。

放轻脚步，露琪亚弯下腰侧过脸在熟睡的人额头上落下一吻，淡淡地，皮肤贴上皮肤的柔软。

【晚安，一护。】

顿了顿，她又添了一句，【如果可以，希望你今夜的梦里有我。】

06

同往常无二般他蜷缩在阳台上醒来，揉揉泛涩的眼睛，他感到有点头重脚轻。

回到自己的房间里换好衣服，衣橱里跳出穿戴整齐的黑发少女。

【错了。】

【什么？】他疑惑。然后看到她一手掩住唇角泛起的笑意，一手指指他的胸口，他一时加深了困惑。【怎么了露琪亚？】他又问了一句。

【纽扣扣错了。】她靠近他，然后伸手帮他解开扣错的纽扣再重新扣上，扣上数第二扣的时候她微微踮起了脚尖。

于是他感觉到有呼吸喷在他的脖颈上，有些热和痒。

清晨，以这样的姿势站在一起。

竟是如此绝望地暧昧。

07

毫不犹豫。

他曾毫不犹豫地冲进尸魂界去救露琪亚，却被蓝染利用用来吸引众人的视线。

他曾毫不犹豫地冲进虚圈去救井上，却……一败涂地。

所以，他将刻在骨子里的'毫不犹豫'残忍地抛却了。

他陷在'一败涂地'里无法自拔。

不想也不愿清醒。

房间里总是窒息，他总要面对夜空才能自然呼吸。

08

讲台上任课老师唾沫横飞的传授着，他恍惚地将视线紧紧盯着不远处那个空着的位置。

慢慢环视，没有任何人神色悲恸。

难道她们都忘记井上了吗？

怎么可以？

她们怎么可以就这样忘记？

茶渡，石田，龙贵，难道连你们也都忘了么？

难道只有他一个人记着惦着么？

但是，就算只有他一个人了，他也不会忘记。

那是他给她的唯一承诺。

记着她。

而他，正记着她。

09

他不止一次想过井上为何要倾尽生命来救他，所有的答案都回归到零碎的记忆中。

譬如，她看到他会紧张的语无伦次；譬如，她曾不止一次在他面前露出雀跃的笑靥，只因为他无意中施舍般给予的温柔。

不用譬如，他知道这只能是'喜欢'。

或许还要深一点，曾经没有发觉是因为自己的迟钝，或者说他根本不在意。

但现在呢？

给不了。什么都给不了。

陷入纠结思绪中的他根本没有注意到露琪亚的靠近，随着肚子上被重重挨了一拳后，他清醒了点，痛得龇牙咧嘴想要问她干什么。

【哎呀，黒崎君你好像身体不舒服啊，快快，我带你去医务室。】不由分说地被她拉到天台。

【露琪亚，你……】又是一拳朝他飞来，最终却没有落下来。

【去见见她吧。】他看到露琪亚背过身子。

【什么？】

【不要跟我装糊涂，一护！她就在流魂街，既然这么想她的话就去看她啊，你在害怕什么？你在犹豫什么？害怕她已经不认识你了？犹豫自己还有没有资格站在她面前？你什么时候变得这么怯懦了？只每天晚上躲在阳台上的人，不是我所认识的黑崎一护！！！】

【露琪亚！！住口！！】

【怎么？还要躲在自己的世界里到什么时候？】露琪亚冷笑。

他张了张嘴，想要驳回一切，可仿佛忘记了如何发声。【她是因我而死的，是因为我！】

最后，他只能张开双臂，对着半空以咆哮代替，想要把心底所有的郁结，所有的愤懑都发泄出去。

10

如果死可以补偿的话，他还会觉得有生的希望。

11

露琪亚整整两天没有和他说话。

而他，依旧待在自己的世界里维持仅存的纯白。在这个纯白的世界里，没有虚圈，没有蓝染，没有阴谋和勾心斗角，也没有死神。

日子平和，并且善良。

井上看到他依旧会羞涩而结巴的向他打招呼，他可能如过去一般或者无视之，或者应付一声。

这样的日子对于现在来说是种奢侈。

可仿佛少了点什么？

少了什么呢？过去的日子他有觉得少了什么吗？没有。

那么，为什么现在会觉得在向往时又缺少些什么？

到底，少了什么呢？

12

他看到游子站在他房间门口徘徊不定，想伸手敲门又缩回。

【游子，怎么了？】他站在游子背后疑惑道。

【啊，一护哥。】游子仿佛受了惊吓的小鹿般转过身，【露琪亚姐姐好像没有吃晚饭，这几天都吃的很少，我有点担心。】

【这样啊。】他皱眉望着自己的房间，然后推门而入。

露琪亚趴在窗台边，夜色一大片一大片挤进窗口落在她的身上，仿佛随时会被淹没吞噬。

【游子说你没吃饭……】

【……一会儿去吃。】平静地回答，隔着距离。

【……对不起啊，那天我不该朝你吼的……】站在自己的房间里，他第一次感到手足无措。

露琪亚换了个姿势趴在阳台上，依旧没有看他一眼，【呐，一护，你准备这样子到什么时候？】

【不知道。】

【是吗？不知道啊……】

13

什么时候，你才能从自责的泥沼中出来？

一年还是十年？或者更久。

久到……一辈子么？

她的影子不断在你的心底扩张，笼罩。

我已经无处可退了，你知道么？

14

游子命令他必须盯着露琪亚把饭吃完。他斜靠在椅子上，偶尔会将视线投向那个默不作声扒着饭的人。

【我脸上有什么么？】她突然抬头，大眼对上他来不及避开的视线。

【没，没什么。】

【明天我得回一趟尸魂界，可能要在那边多待几天，到时候恋次会来负责这里……那边知道你不想在插手死神的事，所以不会勉强你……】她放下碗，然后望着他，久久地。

他突然觉得烦躁，听到露琪亚要离开，即使只有几天。

那是一种被搅乱了的烦躁，却找不到任何理由。

忽然想起不久前露琪亚说过的那句：该离开的时候我会离开。

不想，他不要。这个念头在他的脑间肆虐，如藤蔓般横溢攀爬，连他自己都无能为力。

【多吃点，我去阳台透透气。】他逃也似的奔向阳台，对着半空大口大口喘着气。

屋内的露琪亚自嘲般苦笑着推开碗筷。

即便我能从你的眼底看到不舍，可是，你没有说出来，我始终无法确信。

就像行走在吊索桥上，你让我无法平衡，总是一路胆颤，一路摇晃。

15

如果露琪亚离开这里，会怎样？

恋次曾经很小心的问过他。

乱菊曾经无比暧昧地问过他。

游子夏利曾无意中问过他……

许多人都问过他这个问题，现在才察觉，只有他自己没有问过自己。

那么，如果露琪亚离开这里，你会怎样？

黑崎一护。

16

三年来，第一个夜晚他的脑中浮现的不再是井上临死前忍着伤痛努力朝他微笑的样子。

朽木露琪亚，这个名字，于他，黑崎一护，是个怎样的存在？

微笑，上扬35度时显得娴静温雅，不过他知道那只是她的表象，绝对上扬时才是真面目。那样子的微笑……他不由地对着夜空勾起了嘴角。

啊，对了，当她头发被人拢得乱糟糟时，总会用双手抱住头然后露出无奈或者无辜的表情，似乎能让人忍俊不禁。

有点暴力，不，不对，不是一点点，他皱起了眉头，伸手无意识的揉揉自己的后脑勺，似乎平时被踢的感觉还在，而且下手很重，那家伙。

可是，她的眼睛很漂亮，就像泛紫的夜空。

也许，那家伙也就这一点可取之处。他想像往常般吐槽一番，却发现脑中何时已经是一片泛紫的汪洋，她黑着脸说话时总是瞪着眸子，于是汪洋泛滥；偶尔锁眉沉默时，那片汪紫总是越来越深，直至化不开的浓郁……

那双紫色的眸子，那双紫色的眸子。

在他心底如错过季节的花，现在才发现是如此的扣人心弦。

他的露琪亚，在他的身边，已经成了他的习惯。

很多很多记忆扑面而来，过去，现在，她总站在他能看得到的位置，他的任何失意在她的面前总是举手投降，是谁说过，她比他了解他。

他的落寞，很多人都能知道，却只有一个人能治疗。

他又想起了井上的死，那是他永远的痛，混合着悔恨和自责没日没夜的侵袭着他，他无法阻止这种侵袭。

他以为他可以，他真的以为他可以，救出井上。

当一切崩溃之后，他突然充满了困惑，尸魂界和虚圈之战，虽然没有伤害到现世，但是那么多染血的死神和破面让他一度愕然。

生命的定义是什么？

仅仅是游走在现世的生物么？

死神和破面的喜怒哀乐难道可以任意剥夺么？他的困惑让他再也无法明白斩月挥起的一瞬间他是否在保护。

为什么露琪亚还能那么轻松地挥舞袖白雪呢？

所以他才觉得刺眼，可他的困惑和迷茫似乎在袖白雪面前无处可藏。

【你只要想着你的背后不止是只有井上一人，还有石田，茶渡，和我。】

【受伤！流血！牺牲！你自己已经做好了这个觉悟，为什么你却无法释怀你的朋友出现这种情况！】

【这是一个死神的觉悟！这是成为战友的觉悟！】

这些……都是谁在他耳边吼过的？

16

三年，他沉寂的三年。

露琪亚从未离开过，而他现在才发觉。

可是明天，露琪亚就要回尸魂界了？

多年前也有回去过，可为什么今晚让他这么在意？

还是一直以来都是那么在意，只是恰好今天在意时发现了这种在意？

17

他不想她走。

18

【你今天怎么怪怪的？】身后传来露琪亚困惑的声音，他转身才发现露琪亚已经在他身后站了许久。

【你看错了。】他有点赌气地说道，随即便感到懊恼，他觉得今晚满脑子只有一件事那就是露琪亚明天要回尸魂界！

【今晚还在阳台睡？】露琪亚不以为意的看了他一眼，然后打了个哈欠，【那我先回去睡了。】

【等等。】身体已经先一步做出反应，感觉到时他已经拉住了她的手腕不放手。

【什么？】

【没什么。】

【不管你了。】她拉开了玻璃门。

【明天是休息日，我和你一起回尸魂界！】

【诶？你去干嘛？找更木队长干架？】

他早已语塞，不明白为什么会从自己的口中蹦出这么一句话，翻来覆去之间，他费力的寻找着理由。【呃，那个，你不是说井上在流魂街么，我想去看看她。】

【真是，早说嘛，终于想通了啊。】她朝他摆摆手便转身拉上门。

19

他的理由，是去找她，而不是舍不得她。

而这是两个她。

她开始怀疑，她要的那些东西是不是真的存在过，回到卧室，露琪亚紧紧闭住衣橱门，缩在全然的黑暗里，她想起了井上。

为了救治徘徊死亡边缘的少年而透支心力，当时的她站在三步开外，捂着受伤的手臂，却忘了该有的疼痛。她看到一护醒来时跪坐在他身边的井上终于露出舒坦的笑容，然后如凋零的花落在了他的身上。

【太好了，黒崎君终于醒了。】井上挣扎着想从一护的身上起来，逐渐涣散的瞳孔却依旧凝望着少年不愿移开。

【井上你……】

她不想在回放当时的情景，她只记得井上拼尽最后一点力气拉下一护的脖子，她看到他们的唇与唇之间的距离几乎淹没了空气，她不明白井上为何没有吻下去，一护不会拒绝也不可能会拒绝，可是井上只是在那个距离下摇了摇头，细弱蚊蚋地仿佛自言自语般苦笑道：【为什么还是不行呢？】

尽管如此，在少女没了呼吸的那一刻，她看到一护流着泪青涩地吻了上去。

她站在三步之外，仰望，眼泪回流。

她曾经觉得自己和一护之间只是非常纯粹的友情，却不知世上能同生共死的友情并不多。她不知道自己对那家伙的感情是何时变质的？或许……根本就没有变质，而是一直以来便是如此，从她将自己的斩魄刀刺入少年的心脏开始，她便没了退路。

她彻彻底底明白过来的时候，少年已经抱着井上的尸体倚刀而立，神情是冷漠的疯狂，他说他再也不当死神了，没有任何理由，不当就是不当了。

可她知道理由，井上的死扯断了少年一直以来绷紧的弦，让他原本以示摇摇欲坠的信念彻底崩溃。可是为什么当时，他不转过脸望她一眼，那样他就会发觉，还有人懂得他的。

她给了自己和彼此三年的时间去衡量这段能否继续的感情，她相信自己在他心底是特殊的。但是现在，她不那么确信了。

20

已经三年了。

她知道这个世界上有一个词语，它读作"绝望"。

21

他们在穿界门口分道扬镳。她去静灵庭，他去流魂街。

死霸装穿在身上突然没了三年来的厌恶，反而多了怀念的熟悉，他回头叫住了露琪亚。

【怎么了？】她停在原地也转过了头。

【那个……我不知道井上住在哪边？而且好久没来了，有些记不清方向了。】他扯着理由，然后急速走到露琪亚面前拽起对方的手便朝流魂街走去，【你带我去啦！】

【好吧。】她想挣脱被牵着的手，却无可奈何，最后一次了吧。

她想到自己已经决定放手了，为何还是如此贪恋他掌心中的温度，果然只有这里才有她想要的温度。

【你什么时候回现世？】

【过几天吧，也可能无法回去。】

【为什么？】他提高了声音，她明明说过只是几天而已。

【嗯，回去要担任副队了，会比较忙而且也不一定会分配到原来那区域。】

【可是你不是说过要回来的么？】他找不到任何理由，急了。

【拜托，】她朝他翻了一个白眼，【这是我想去哪里就能去哪里的么？决定权又不在我这里。】

【但是……】

【你是不是特不爽我能担任副官？眼红了是吧？再说了你房间那个破衣橱睡的我腰酸背痛……】

【那你可以睡我床上啊！】

【诶？】

沉默，他控制不了自己，等到话说出口后他才发觉，红着脸咕哝了一句：【不回来就不回来。】

【谁说想回去来着！】她反驳道。

【我回去把那衣橱拆了！】

【早就该拆了！】

【你……】

【三年不吵架你现在是灵魂归位了是不是？】

……

她带他到井上的面前，那个女孩茫然的转身望着他们，她看到他眼底的惊愕已经涌动着的波澜，于是她最后一次告诉自己，不用在等了。

22

她走在静灵庭无比寂静的石子道上，握着袖白雪的手紧了紧，呐，以后，就只有你陪着我了。

23

【你……待在这里开不开心？】他恍惚地望着三年未见的井上，即使已经是灵魂。

【诶？你和刚才那家伙是死神么？好厉害啊！！开心？】井上歪着脑袋思索了一番，最后得出一个模糊的结论，【可能吧，我总觉得少了一样什么东西。】她最后皱着眉头说道。

【什么？！】他紧张的提起心。

【……】井上摇摇头，突然转换心情好奇的望着他，【你来找我有事么？】

他突然遏制不住自己的心情，甚至有点语无伦次，直到他将他们认识以来所发生的一切都一股脑的说给了她听，他想要拜托从昨天开始烦躁不堪的心情。

【……所以那个少年就一直陷在自责里？可是对方已经死了啊？对了对了，你说那个少女为了救少年才死的，那么那个少女是不是很喜欢少年？】

闻言，他有点尴尬的点点头。

【那么，那么那少年喜欢她吗？】

那少年喜欢她吗？

他被这个问题懵住了！一时间他无法回答，不知道答案，尽管隐约间他觉得那个答案快浮出水面。

【那么，那少年喜欢另一个女孩吗？】

【呃？谁？】

【就是少年第一次去救的女孩啊？呐呐，我觉得少年会比较喜欢这个！前一个是愧疚！当然啦，那少年一听就是那种反应超迟钝的家伙，而且就算明白了也抵死不认账的，可是有很多蛛丝马迹可以看出来啊……后来不是别扭的跟着去了么？再后来呢？再后来怎么样了？】

他，落荒而逃。

拿了一个最简单的问题来问自己，如果离去的不是井上而是露琪亚，那他会怎样？

幼稚的题目却让他连想的勇气都没有，因为无法想象，光想象便难以呼吸的难受。

那些在意、那些从昨晚开始紧紧缠绕着他的困惑和烦躁……

答案已经昭然若揭。

24

奔向静灵庭的路上，他突然发现三年里都是无力的苍白。

他都做了些什么？

他开始真正惶恐，并且意识到如果这次他没有带回露琪亚，那么他们之间……即使后来还会见面，还会扯谈，但是那份感觉，那份他刚刚明白的感觉会消失的。

并且他相信自己一定，不，绝对会后悔的。

25

你就这么放手了么？她听到松本微带可惜的语调。

不然呢？再等三年？

那家伙怎么还不清醒过来？

呵呵，那家伙是一个对感情看得很认真的人，你知道么？他陷入母亲的自责中整整十五年，所以他如今这样，我能明白……

他对感情认真难道就可以忽视别人的感情？

……就这样吧。

队舍的大门被轰的推开，露琪亚和乱菊诧愕的盯着一脸气喘的少年。

【这么快？不和井上多说点？】她皱眉，这家伙是怎么想的，平时思念泛滥见到人之后反而跑她这里来了。

【我们回现世！】他跑过来一把拉住她，不容反抗的坚定。

【……呃，一护？】她伸手摸摸对方的额头，【难道是撞坏脑袋了？】

【我说和我回现世，你要是嫌衣橱破旧，那以后我就把床给你睡，总之我不许你回来这里当什么破副官！！】

【那个乱菊，麻烦你通知一下四番队，一护似乎有点……】她努力从对方的钳制中伸出一只手朝乱菊求救，却见到乱菊一个加油的手势后离去。

【我才没病！】

【那你到底想怎样？】她突然不在挣扎，何时，已经变成被他紧紧抱在怀里了，这是曾经自己贪恋了许久的温度但是却在此时成了慌乱。

【跟我回去。】

【为什么？】

【没有为什么反正就是跟我回去。】才刚刚明白的心情他一时之间还无法说出口，甚至没来由的产生慌乱，如果露琪亚不喜欢他那怎么办？

【不要无理取闹了，你知道我是身不由己。】

【也就是说如果不是山本老头让你回来当什么副官，你会一直待在现世，一直待在……我的身边？】

【我怎麽知道？】她很自然的回答道。

【总之你跟我回去就对了！】他已经找不出任何理由了，非得说出来么？

【喂，你是想挨揍是不是？……怎么不反驳了？】

【我想要你一直在我身边，不是一天两天，不是一年两年，而是几百年几千年！你明不明白我在说什么？】

【……明白。】

【那你的回答呢？】他轻轻托起露琪亚精致的脸庞，想从那上面得到可能的答案，但是……

露琪亚只是很安静的望着他，却毫无表情。

他觉得他快要疯了！

这次他让她很轻易的摆脱了他的钳制，然后他看到露琪亚倒退几步后露出一抹淡淡的微笑。【从三年前我发现自己对你的感情开始我就想要这样，想要一直一直地待在你的身边……可是我只给自己三年的时间，等你发觉，昨天是最后一天。】

【为什么？】

【因为我很自私，我要纯粹的感情，容不得一丝一毫的杂质。】她轻轻吐露却字字有力，【三年不是一个具体的概念，而是一个我能容忍的极限。】

26

那天他忘记了自己是怎么离开十二番队的，后来他在不知道哪个番队里睡了整整一天。

现在他的手中握着一枚银币，是露琪亚给他，当时他带着痛得麻木的心疑惑的问她这是干嘛？他听到她类似绝望的声音。

如果银币是头像面落地，那么我就和你回去。

他呆立，只有一闪而过的兴奋，百分之五十的机会。

怎么？觉得我很草率或者说太轻易决定一份的感情去留么……

不，你已经用了三年的时间去斟酌，我知道你对它无比认真。

那么就由你来抛这么银币吧！

他从来没有觉得一枚银币是如此沉重过，闭上眼睛他让三年里苍白的一切慢慢回放，他想在心底痛骂自己是个彻底的混蛋，当他每次想'井上'时，他忘了身后那个被他'不小心'或者'无意识'而伤得体无完肤的露琪亚。

为什么每次将他从沼泽里拉出来的人只有她？

为什么在自己伤害了她那么多之后还要给自己百分之五十的机会？即使这个问题来得那么虚伪，因为他本身是那么渴望这个机会。

他觉得他无比混账！

27

他朝她露出笑容，然后摊开手掌，银质的硬币带着微薄的凉意慵懒的躺在他的手心里。

轻轻向天空一抛，他看到一个绝美的银弧飞到一定高度然后开始减速。

他知道它要落下来了……

是人面还是字母呢？

流年，竟是如此充满希望的绝望。

—End—


End file.
